Obedience
by ENDoftheMUSIC
Summary: Starts off with a disobedient Ayase being forced to wear quite the feminine dress to a restaurant. More 'stories' will be added as chapters. Rating may start to increase as the chapters do.
1. Chapter 1: Obedience

_**Note:**__ I have written this based off a dream~ Meaning it skipped scenes, and had many time gaps, so I had to somehow meld them together. I tried my best. And, I realize its short....but, I wasn't going to fill up space with details, nor did I plan on making this into anything longer than a chapter, so, I guess it kind of worked out? I might remake this with more, ahem, detail. __I also apologize for the questions that aren't closed--they'll be answered if I remake this. It all depends on how this story turns out._

_  
__Kuba = Misao, the twin who likes Ayase._

_Homare = Kuba's [Misao] twin._

_(I believe thats it, but I'm unsure.)_

_Just in case people didn't know. _|D

_I don't know if I should put this here or not, but; _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Okane Ga Nai or its characters. _

* * *

Ayase turned and dashed away, "I-I'd rather not…!"

A hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him where in his tracks. "Did I ask what you'd rather do!?"

"P-please don't make me!" Ayase gasped, trying to pull his hand away. Of course, Kanou's tight grip refused to release.

"Well, after you ran off, punishment must be dealt." Kanou said strictly, his brown eyes narrowing at him.

"B-but…!" Ayase was pushed against the wall, his blue eyes staring to water, his long eyelashes catching and holding the crystal tears before they ran down his pale face.

------------------

This was the most humiliating thing. _Ever_. Ayase gripped both Kanou's and Kuba's sleeves as they walked shoulder-to-shoulder, his head lowered as he felt the stares gouging into his back. Homare followed behind Ayase, surveying the area with what appeared to be boredom. The pink, frilly dress covered his torso, with long sleeves that slipped past his palms. It cut off at his knees, puffing out like a wedding dress--including a short train. Ayase managed to bargain in white leggings that really didn't help much, but made him feel somewhat better. Somewhat hidden.

They were shown to a table, in which Ayase sat at the inside of the booth edge. Staring at the salt, he listened to whispers as Kanou sat next to him, his presence as overbearing as ever. It wasn't a fancy restraint, suggesting he wanted to not be found by those rich people he worked around. Ayase was kind of grateful for that, too, but wasn't due to the fact that he could meet some of his fellow students.

"We will be with you in a moment." The female who had lead them to a table

Ayase sunk into the seat's corner, tightly clutching the end of the sleeves, his head tilted so that his light blonde hair hid some of his face, hoping, _wishing_, that he would be hidden by Kanou's massive bulk. Unfortunately, he hadn't predicted the people sitting behind them.

Ayase felt a shiver slide down his spine as a voice's breath danced over the base of his neck, "Yum~"

_THWAK._

Before Ayase had any time to react to the voice, Kanou had already thrown his fist out. Ayase, fearing the worst, didn't turn to see what happened.

Instead he only cowered further into the corner, slumping down, at the vibrating sensation of infuriation pouring off Kanou. _Hi-his glower…_ Ayase though in distress, _I-I think…I shouldn't…look over there…_

Of course, Kanou's fingers still grabbed Ayase's chin and turned his head, crushing their lips together roughly.

Possession. Ayase hated how he made it clear that Ayase was not to be touched. Even looking at Kanou's possession was a Death Wish.

For a moment, the delicate blonde was too surprised to react, but when his senses gathered themselves, he pulled back, his arm going up to protect himself. Kanou, acting like the stubborn animal he sometimes was, didn't look too pleased with Ayase's response.

The eighteen-year-old glared, but was not oblivious to the people rushing around them, making Ayase think the worst _had_ happened.

He found himself looking at Kanou's smirk, "I only hit him hard enough to shut him up."

Ayase thought, _He's lying, isn't he? He's just saying that. He probably hit him too hard!_

"Ugh…" He heard a groan, and saw a shape struggle to his feet out of the corner of his eye. That meant there wasn't too much damage. And when the man threw an insult before running off it was even more indication that he was well enough.

"Sir…! We—" The same woman from before had started to say, but Kuba and Homare were already standing at Kanou's nod. They hustled out of the seat, apologizing for the violence and fetching the ever-so fancy car they had arrived in.

Ayase glanced through the glass windows that made up the front of the restaurant, at the light bathing the black car. People were gathering at the sight of the expensive car, gawking at it. The darkened glass of the vehicle reflected the light, blinding him from a moment and leaving a spot in his vision.

"C'mon, Ayase," He said; as if his goal was to come there, start a fight, then leave.

Ayase was about to stand when he remembered the dress he was forced to wear. His heartbeat jolted a little, his arms trembling as he used the table and the back of the seat as a brace. Blank faces stared at him as Kanou grabbed his wrist again—gaining a flinch from Ayase—then led him out.

Ayase stumbled, his eyesight still hindered, to be caught by the ever-faithful Kanou.

"Ah…?" Ayase looked up at Kanou, with pained eyes.

"Ayase?" He heard someone say.

The little blonde tensed at his name, but dared not to look over his shoulder. Kanou wrapped his arm around his shoulder, gently guiding him out, challenging anyone to interfere.

As Homare opened the door for Ayase and Kanou, Kuba stood at the car, holding its door open. Flinging himself into the safety of the black vehicle, he watched as a figure ran out of the restaurant.

"Ayase!"

"Drive." Kanou instructed, sounding fed up with that place.

Kuba sped off once Ayase had buckled himself in and Homare had sat in the passenger's seat.

----------

Ayase went straight to Kanou's closet, searching for his clothes among the organized suits. When he couldn't come up with a shirt after a few moments, he fell to his knees and started to hunt again, haphazardly tossing the suits out of the way. He stumbled upon jeans tucked into the back of the closet, but turned up empty handed when it came to a shirt. With a quiet groan, he settled on one of Kanou's, then stood. He pushed Kanou back as the male advanced towards the closet, then slid into one of the corners, changing into the new clothes as hastily as he could.

After a pause and a sigh, Ayase threw the dress at Kanou and stepped out of the closet, looking drained.

"I was thinking about never doing that again," Kanou started, "But it seems as if you learned your place, yet again."

Ayase dragged himself to the fluffy bed, and collapsed on it, the blanket and sheets puffing up around him. He felt himself sink into the comfortable divan.

"Th-that wasn't effective at all!" Ayase complained, lying, and not even trying to lift his head from the Kanou-smelling bedspread.

"Oh, it wasn't?" Kanou asked quizzically, leaning over Ayase and wrapping his arms around him.

Blushing, Ayase tried to bury himself further into the bed.

Of course, he couldn't escape.


	2. Chapter 2: Present

_**--Rating: T--**_

_That last story.... I think I was wrong with the Kuba twins. I don't know.... But my senses are telling me that I mixed them up._

_This includes a reference to the Umbrella scene with Kanou and Ayase. When reading, please keep in mind that this story is written with Ayase knowing of the meeting. And that the present was out-of-the-blue._

_Also inspired by 'The Christmas Song' by Owl City. I found that the song's lyrics fit snuggly into the pairing of Kanou and Ayase/the Umbrella scene, so...this is the outcome._

* * *

"K-Kanou-san!" Ayase called, looking quite happy. "I-I got you a present!"

Kanou, the massive ticked-off man didn't lift his head. His mind seemed too entwined with the papers in his hand.

Ayase stood there, waiting to be noticed--all while holding a perfectly wrapped box.

Kanou stayed locked in on those papers.

The disheartened blonde turned, leaving the man to his work.

Unnoticed.

He went straight back to Kanou's place, staring down at the blue wrapping paper, and the cute little black bow. Even though its exterior seemed gloomy, Ayase felt certain that the gift inside would make Kanou happy.

"Why am I so desperate?" Ayase said to himself once the door was shut and he had walked halfway across the room.

Sitting deftly on the couch, he glanced around the lonely room. So vast, it was, when that looming male wasn't there. His ego alone filled up a house or two. He never felt forlorn with Kanou....

Shaking his head to dislodge those thoughts, he fell onto his side, curling around the box he spent forever to make. Just for Kanou.

Ayase allowed his mind to wonder, to get off the subject of Kanou, but it somehow settled on what Kanou's reaction would be. For some reason, the only thing he saw was an angered glare switching from the cheap cardboard box, to Ayase's apologetic eyes.

"Ayase?"

The blonde jolted awake, throwing himself over the box instinctively. A huge shape blocked the light bursting from the ceiling as it leaned over him.

For a split second, Ayase thought, Robbers? His muscles tensed in reaction, uncoiling to allow the thin blonde to dive off the couch in surprise.

Hugging the box protectively, he felt defensive tears form. They were already brimming over as he winced, expecting a gunshot and searing pain.

A hand ruffled his hair gently, causing the conditioned response of leaning into the warm palm.

"What were you doing?" Kanou's voice calmed the turmoil of fear in the small blonde's stomach.

"A-ah...nothing," Ayase said, collapsing with a relieved sigh. "I thought you were someone who had come to rob us...."  
Kanou lifted an eyebrow at the choice of words, "What...?"  
"Never mind...."  
"You were sleeping on that couch, weren't you?"  
"N-no...I was...just napping?"  
"You'll catch a cold if you do that."

Ayase lowered his head, sensing some sort of castigation approaching, whether it be verbal or Kanou's other [preferred] form.

As a pause grew longer, Ayase felt something in his arms. Alarmed, he gasped, "The present!"  
He instantly released the crushed box, cringing at the damage done to the precious cardboard.

"What?" Kanou kneeled beside him, examining the box before reaching for it.

Jerking back, the blonde bit his lower lip in worry. What was he going to do? He had put so much heart....

"Who gave that to you?"

"Wh-what?" Ayase was taken aback by the question.

"Who gave you that present?" The man repeated, with his head hung.

"N-no one--!" He yelped as Kanou grabbed his arm.

"Who, Ayase? Why won't you tell me?" With an iron grip, he pulled Ayase towards him, his hands slipping under the other's shirt.

"Ah-!" Ayase tried to wiggle away, failing, and managing to drop the box all in one go. "I--no one gave me this! I made it!"

Kanou stopped kissing Ayase's clothed shoulder, thinking. "For?"  
Ayase, searching for the right words, "Uhm--"  
Kanou grabbed the box, quickly setting Ayase to the side to stand up and step away.

As his hands gripped the box tightly, Ayase said, "D-don't! I worked hard on that!"  
The man's fingers peeled away the wrapping paper, slowly.

"Fine! I-I'll tell you! Just don't open it!" Ayase stood, stumbling over to Kanou, wrapping his arms around one of the male's.

"Go on." Kanou stopped opening the box, looking expectant.

"Y-you.... I-I made it for you." The blonde pressed his forehead against Kanou's arm, feeling his face turn red with embarrassment.

"Then why can't I open it?"  
Ayase lifted his shoulders, and then let them fall. "Because, the box is ruined.... It's not...the same."

All those negative thoughts rushed back, flooding his mind. He let go, his arms dropping to his sides limply.

He heard the wrapping paper being ripped, then the box being opened. He awaited a blow to the head.

Silence.

Puzzled, Ayase tilted his head up, to behold the rare site of seeing Kanou looking down at the umbrella in his hands with shock.

"...What is this?"  
"I-it's an umbrella...." Ayase flinched when Kanou's eyes fixated on him.

He looked like he was at a loss for words.  
"You hate it, don't you?" The blonde's heart was crushed by the assumption, the shards tumbling down to his soul, cutting open his insides along the way.

"Hate it...?" He embraced the little blonde, savoring the feeling of the silk-like hair against his skin.

Ayase's doubts melted as the tension in his muscles eased, all due to the feeling of Kanou's breath weaving through his hair. He snuggled against the solidified smell he had grown to enjoy so much, gripping the back of the man's suit.

"Did you like it? My present?" Ayase asked, speaking into the shirt.

Lifting Ayase's head, Kanou pressed their lips together, gently.

For the hopeful little blonde, that was answer enough.


End file.
